


Talkin' Bout My Girl

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky is worried about what his best friend would think of his secrecy.





	Talkin' Bout My Girl

“Where’s the fire, stranger?” you smirked, hearing your boyfriend running up behind you as you were bent over tying you shoelaces, preparing or the run ahead of you.

Pulling his hair into a bun atop his head, he let out a breathless laugh. “ha, ha, Y/N. You got jokes today, huh?”

With your eyes scaling down his body slowly, you felt a smirk curling at the corners of your mouth. “With that outfit, I ain’t the one with the jokes, hon.”

“Oh, knock it off.” Bucky scoffed, though he returned the playful smirk.

“Ready to beat our record from last week?” you challenged, bouncing on the balls of your feet.

Nodding, he strolled over to your left side and mimicked your movements before you started the jog, him easily matching your steady pace. “So….” he started after a moment of silence, he turned around and begun to jog backwards in order to remain face to face with you. “Steve thinks I’m hiding something from him.”

“Like what?” you asked, hiking a brow.

“He says that I’ve changed over the last few months; I’m happier and whatnot.”

“Because you’ve been running off your stress from missions.” you shrugged, “That would be my guess, anyhow.”

Smirking slyly, he faced forward once more and remained silent. You didn’t mind too much, though you had wondered why he had brought the conversation up when he wasn’t going to say anything more.

After an hour’s run, you looked over at him as he moved to wipe the sweat from your face. “I’m not hiding you from the team, Y/N,” he mumbled. “I’m just not ready introduce you to everyone yet; it’s a dangerous step that I’m not ready for.”

“Is that what you meant earlier?” you quizzed, taking his hand in your own  once he finished wiping sweat from your body. “By Steve thinking your being secretive?”

He nodded. “It’s a scary thing for me, Y/N.” He looked down at the ground before glancing up at you with a worrisome look. “I’m not ashamed of you– it’s just — Steve and I grew up in a different era then this. Things weren’t so accepting back then.”

“You think he won’t approve because of my skin color?” you blinked in realization.

“I will speak to him about it soon, I promise; I’ll set up a dinner or a brunch or something.”

“Okay.” you smiled.

——–

A week or so later, Bucky approached Steve as he was moving from the training room to the showers. “Steve!” he called, causing the blond haired man to halt in his step. He turned around and smiled once he noticed Bucky jogging over to him.

“What’s up, bub?”

Licking his lips, he looked away from the man he called his best friend, his nerves shot to hell. “I want you to meet someone on Thursday.”

Hiking a brow, Steve nodded.”I’m not roughing up some politician for you again, if that’s what you’re asking. I already punched some asshole for criticizing you in the cafe down on Broad.”

Nervously, Bucky let out a breath of laughter, his metallic hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s not that, man.”

“Then what-?”

“Just meet me for brunch at that little pizza shop we used to sit in, okay?” Bucky nearly pleaded before Steve nodded in confusion and walking away.

Bucky had a lot of explaining to do.

——–

Thursday came and Bucky was sitting nervously at the table, twiddling his thumbs until he heard you cough next to him, announcing your presence. “Hey.” he smiled.

“So, where’s the man of the hour?” you asked.

“On his way.” Bucky nodding, watching you closely. He liked you a lot, despite the beliefs he had grown up in. He had grown up in a different time period, a different way of thinking them most people in this century. And so did Steve.

So of course he was nervous beyond all hell about what his best friend would think of him dating a black girl. It wasn’t in their upbringing to do so.

Bucky stiffened as he heard the bell above the diner door jingle and he glanced up, immediately knowing Steve had entered as a gasp was heard behind the counter.

“Buck!” Steve greeted as he walked over, taking a glance at you before eyeing his friend. “What’s up, Y/N?” He greeted, much to the surprise of Bucky,

“Steve?” He asked. “How do you know her name?”

You laughed, a sudden burst of noise coming from you that surprised Bucky. “We already know each other; we’ve known each other for a few weeks now, actually.”

“What?” Bucky choked out. “How?”

“I asked FRIDAY to keep track of you since you’ve been back.” Steve admitted guiltily. “Once I noticed you had a running partner in replace of myself, I knew something more was going on.”

“And you’re okay with this?” lucky asked nervously. “I mean, Steve-”

“It’s a different world we live in now, Buck.” He shrugged. “I’d be a fool to not want my best friend happy after all the pain he’s been through.”

Relieving the stress in his shoulders, he dropped his head in his hands.

“Y/N seems to be a wonderful lady, Buck.” Steve congratulated. “She better treat you right as should you with her.”

“I can’t believe the both of you.” he mumbled, motioning for Steve to have a seat next to him.


End file.
